fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD053
Synopsis The Hearthome Tag Battle is underway. Yazmyne opts out of the competition to focus on training specifically for the Ghost-Type expert Fantina. Ethan and his friends enter the tournament with Shaina where they find Jake. For the tag tournament, Ethan and Shaina are paired, and Cody is paired with a Bird Keeper named Evan, and Jillian is astonishingly paired with Jake. Ethan and Shaina prepare their Pokemon before hand, and they open with Turtwig and Misdreavus who earn them a victory against a Medicham and a Machamp. Tensions rise between Jake and Jillian in their match. They choose Luxio and Misdreavus respectively to battle against a Pelipper and Sudowoodo. Jillian and Misdreavus' large amounts of Contest training seizes the battle and Jillian forces Jake to work with her by stealing his electricity to dish out an even bigger attack to win the battle. Jillian's extensive contest training pays off by Jake is furious for Jillian's interference. In the later match, Cody and Evan fail to advance to the second round. Summary The episode begins the day after the Hearthome Contest. Yazmyne is training Buizel, Espeon, and Shinx for the Hearthome Gym Battle. Buneary is upset she will not be entering as the Hearthome Gym is a Ghost-Type Gym. While Yazmyne tries to train, she is stared at by Julia and her classmates, making it hard for Yazmyne to focus. Yazmyne asks if Julia could take her friends elsewhere, but Julia says that everyone wants to see the Hearthome Contest winner in action again. Yazmyne strikes a deal with the kids. She welcomes them to watch her gym battle because if they see all of her best moves now, it will spoil the main event. The kids respond and rush off allowing Yazmyne to train in peace. When the kids leave, they wonder what to do next and Austin points them to the Hearthome Stadium as the Hearthome Tag Battle will be held. The episode spans to the Pokemon Center where Shaina presents a flier to a depressed Jillian since her early exit in the Hearthome Contest. The flier features the Hearthome Tag Battle, which will take place today and the next two days. Thirty-two people enter with as many Pokemon as they want and they are all divided into pairs. They will be tag battles with both sides allowing only two Pokemon. Ethan and Cody find it a great idea, and the flier reads that they only have another hour and a half to register. Cody and Ethan hope they'd pair together while Jillian is not interested. Shaina gets close and says too bad. Misdreavus agrees and she uses Thunder Wave on Jillian to stun her. Cody and Ethan carry then carry the stunned Jillian to the Hearthome Stadium with Shaina leading the way. Everyone gets their entry card with Jillian still unenthused. At the open stadium, the thirty-two entries stand with some of their Pokemon before an eager crowd. As the Hearthome Gym Leader, Fantina stands with the city's mayor as the emcees of the competition. The mayor explains the rules and that the competition will span three days. The contestants are shuffled and put into partners for the competition. The four set off to find their partners, but Shaina and Ethan need not go far as they are partners. Cody finds his partner, Evan a boy that flaunts a Fearow. Jillian with Misdreavus is still looking for her partner who is none other than Jake, who is with his Luxio. Jake is very rude to Jillian and dismisses her as a partner though he has no choice but to cooperate with her. Upon seeing Ethan and Cody also at the competition, Jake already thinks this tournament is full of chumps and he wants to know where Yazmyne is. Shaina steps in an introduces herself, saying that girl is preparing for something else at the moment. Jake rolls his eyes and goes on his way while Shaina believes she found a person more detestable that Yazmyne. Yazmyne checks her Pokegear while Buneary spars with Shinx. She reads the matchups for the Hearthome Tag Battle and giggles, wondering how the tournament will play out. Julia and her friends are briefly seen in the audience. Ethan and Shaina are in the first battle upon against a Jogger an a Roughneck. Shaina brings out Cherrim while Ethan's Turtwig runs out onto the field. Their opponents choose Medicham and Machamp. Ethan gets a little nervous going against two powerful fully evolved, but Shaina assures him that they can win if they stick to the plan. Ethan agrees and the battle starts with Medicham going in for Ice Punch while Machamp prepare Cross Chop. Cherrim uses Aromatherapy, which stuns Medicham and Machamp in a soothing aroma. Cody compliment Shaina's use of pleasant smells to gain an advantage. Shaina then has Cherrim brighten the skies with Sunny Day, allowing to emerge in her Sunshine Form. In her Sunshine Form, Turtwig begins to glow, confusing Ethan. Fantina addresses the glow as the effects of Cherrim's Flower Gift ability which will give Cherrim's partners an offensive and defensive boost in battle so long as the sun is exposed. Shaina looks to Ethan, reminding him that they are going to win with teamwork. Enthused, Ethan agrees, and he has Turtwig follow up with a powerful Leaf Storm. Medicham and Machamp are caught in Turtwig's storm and Shaina orders Magical Leaf. The leaves and petals blend together perfectly and damage both Pokemon in all directions. The girls fawn over the Contesty-style beauty in Ethan and Shaina's strategy. Medicham and Machamp then plummet to the ground. Medicham is unable to battle, but Machamp gets up and fires a Stone Edge. Turtwig and Cherrim dodge the rocks and Cherrim attacks with Solar Beam that does not require any charge with the sun exposed. Machamp deflects the attack while running in with Cross Chop. However, Turtwig is ready to help by striking Machamp in the gut with Tackle. The attack knocks out Machamp, winning Ethan and Shaina the battle. The two share a high five for their great teamwork. Jillian hopes she and Jake could work together to win though Jake tells her to just follow his lead, so they'll win properly. When it's time for Jillian and Jake to battle, the former opens with Misdreavus while Jake chooses Luxio. Their opponents, a Swimmer and a Hiker, choose Pelipper and Sudowoodo. Luxio uses Discharge which shocks everyone on the field, including Misdreavus. The Ghost-Type Pokemon gets angry for being shocked while Jillian tells Jake to not casually hit her Pokemon. Jake chides that if Misdreavus cannot handle a little shock that she's not worth working with. Sudowoodo summons rocks from the sky with Rock Slide to rain on Misdreavus and Luxio while Pelipper charges in with Aerial Ace. Jake tells Luxio to stop Pelliper with Iron Tail. Jillian orders Astonish. Misdreavus runs up and and stuns Pelliper. Jake yells at Jillian to get her Misdreavus out of the way. Jillian argues that she's trying to help and Jake shouts that he does not need it. He tells Luxio to keep charging at Pelliper and hit Misdreavus if he has too. Misdreavus floats up to evade Luxio, and Pelipper is hit by the Iron Tail. Then, Misdreavus floats high, around the incoming rocks. High in the air, she can get she shocks and paralyzes Sudowoodo with Thunder Wave. Misdreavus descends and Pelipper prepares to hit her with Hydro Pump. Misdreavus uses Double Team in midair; she generates many copies of herself, and Pelliper's Hydro Pump only hits a clone while the real Misdreavus emerges unharmed. Jillian and Jake's opponents view Misdreavus as the real threat, which angers Jake. Misdreavus follows with a Power Gem that defeats Pellipper. Jillian then gives a stark glare to Jake, telling him to follow her lead or they'll lose. Jake tells her to be quiet and tells Luxio to use Discharge. Jillian orders Misdreavus to charge Thunder Wave. Misdreavus generates an orb of blue electricity forms in front of her. It attracts all of Luxio's Discharge, which surprises Jake and everyone except Ethan and Cody. When Luxio completes his attack the electric ball, the orb is very large, unstable, and powerful. Fantina jumps out of her seat, seeing how beautiful it is. Misdreavus releases all of that electricity in a massive blast of lightning that electrocutes Sudowoodo. When the attack clears, Sudowoodo slumps over, steaming and unable to battle, therefore winning Jillian and Jake their first battle. Misdreavus floats into Jillian arms, and the girls compliments they used their new move perfectly. Shaina compliments Jillian's battle strategy, as she's come a long way with battling in Contests. Cody says that Jillian's style is to use electricity in battle, Electric-Type Pokemon and electric moves are Jillian's favorite. Jillian and Misdreavus practiced a lot for the Hearthome Contest, which was all the more reason she was upset that she lost so early. Jake raves at Jillian for getting in his way. Jillian barks back that if Jake does not want to work together, she'll make him work with her by stealing him moves and turning them into great combinations whether he likes it or not. Jake and Jillian stomp away from each other despite their victory. Ethan thinks that Jillian and Jake's partnership is a good thing, as she's so angry and battle-ready right now, she forgot that she was sad. Finally, Cody and Evan have their battle against a Beauty who uses a Purugly and a Hex Maniac who uses a Drifloon. Cody and Evan go with Staravia and Fearow. The episode spans to the end of the battle, and Drifloon has been defeated though Staravia and Fearow have been put to sleep by Purugly's Hypnosis. Purugly then releases a powerful Hyper Beam that wins its trainer the battle. Cody and Evan are devastated they lost so quickly. Meanwhile, Yazmyne, Espeon, and Shinx are exhausted from training while Buizel and Buneary have been sparring for hours. Major Events *Ethan, Jillian, Cody, and Shaina register for the Hearthome Tag Battle *Ethan and his friends meet with Jake *Jake and Jillian are partners for the tag battle *Ethan and Shaina are partners *Cody partners with a boy named Evan *Ethan, Shaina, Jillian, and Jake win their first round battles though Cody and Evan lose Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Shaina *Julia *Fantina *Hearthome Mayor *Audience Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Staravia (Cody's) *Luxio (Jakes's) *Cherrim (Shaina's) *Pelliper (Swimmer's) *Sudowoodo (Hiker's) *Medicham (Battle Girl's) *Machamp (Black Belt's) *Purugly (Beauty's) *Drifloon (Hex Maniac's) Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams